


Precious Anne Divine

by OllieBoi



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito would be a gorgeous girl, Andrea is a ball of sunshine, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Indulgent OCs, LGBT club, M/M, My body guard OC cusses a lot, this was a random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieBoi/pseuds/OllieBoi
Summary: Takaba gets a call from an old friend for a good time. Asami is at a special event with his cover up, so Takaba thinks, 'what the hell'. Little does he know, Asami will get the performance of a lifetime.





	1. Like old Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hella random idea that I had, because I thought: Takaba would take to any hobbie with huge passion. So here we go, a quickly written fic just for the hell of it.

Takaba slouched against the penthouse door as he finally let the events of the day slip away. All his stress and frustration bled out of him as he welcomed the familiar scent of his home. Toeing off his shoes he didn’t even bother to properly put them up as he carelessly dropped his messenger bag on the floor, then dragged his feet on the way to the couch. He carefully set down his camera bag on the coffee table and then plopped down with a huff.

   He’d been given very uninteresting shoots and stories for the past month, which just proved to drain him of energy. There was absolutely no gossip going on, and no hot leads in the underworld either. It’d been a month of absolute peace, and it was driving Takaba crazy. How could nothing be going on at all? It’d be even more devastating if Mitari wasn’t also losing his mind with the lack of good content.

   Model shoots got so boring, just stuck up brats with the worst sense of patience ever. Takaba rolled onto his side and lazily picked up the TV remote, flicking it on. It was on a news coverage of a event going on, one that Mitari and Takaba had both tried desperately to get tickets to, but to no avail. It was the only interesting thing going on and they weren’t even permitted to go.

    Takaba was slightly glad though, because Asami was an honorable guest at the event. It’d be absolutely humiliating to be on the side lines taking pictures while his secret lover paraded around with whatever beautiful eye candy he had on his arm that night. Somewhere deep inside of him, Takaba knew that he wouldn’t have liked seeing Asami with a beautiful woman in person. It was different on TV, but to be there and witness it, wouldn’t feel good.

   There were multiple flip through videos of who was arriving to the gala and who was already there. It didn’t take long for the cameras to spot Asami, who looked as perfect as always. He was wearing a black tuxedo, matched with a gold tie to bring out his eyes. On his arm was a beautiful actress, one that Takaba had seen on Instagram. She was the newest fad, seeing as she was foreign and funny. Takaba watched with a sinking heart as Asami leaned down as she motioned him to, and chuckled when she whispered something in his ear.

   Huffing Takaba turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the coffee table. Stupid calm month with nothing happening. Stupid Asami and stupid...whatever her name was. Takaba ranted angrily in his head before his thoughts slowly calmed and he thought something so saddening. They looked really good together.

   “ARGH!” Takaba growled and quickly hauled himself off the couch. “Enough feeling sorry for myself! Get it together Akihito come on!”

   As he marched to the kitchen for a drink, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He looked and was surprised to see a name he hadn’t seen in a long time. Quickly he answered. “Jordan?”

   “Akihito!” The heavily British accented voice exclaimed in shock, like he hadn’t expected him to answer. “Oh mate, it’s been ages! I didn’t even know if this was still your cell number!”

   Takaba couldn’t help but laugh, his heart lifted and free. “That’s cause we never talk anymore you jerk!”

   Jordan giggled back, it was so easy to. “I know, I know. But hey mate, why don’t we catch up?”

   Takaba blinked. “Uh, sure man. Like right now?”

   “Hell yeah! I’m actually in Tokyo, and guess what mate? That gig of mine I always talked about starting, it’s so in right now. I even got my own place.”

   His heart soared with pride for his friend. “No way! That’s awesome! Why haven’t I heard of it?”

   He gave a sheepish chuckle. “Well uh, it’s pretty new. Though we’re popping! It’s some hot shit mate.”

   “That’s great.” Takaba said happily. “So where is it? I’m literally doing nothing right now.”

   Jordan told him the address and Takaba quickly wrote it down. Then Jordan gave a mischievous giggle. “Hey mate, why don’t you show ‘em a good time tonight?”

   Takaba gaped. “You mean?”

   “Hell yes mate.” Jordan cheered. “Come on! It’ll be like old times!”

   Takaba bit his lip and looked around the penthouse. “I don’t even have any of my stuff.”

   “No worries mate, my girls will take care of you.” Jordan reassured.

   Feeling the long missed excitement welling up in him, Takaba thought: fuck it. “I’m totally in man.”

   “Fuck yeah!” Jordan yelled.

~~~

Takaba walked up to the surprisingly crowded club, the music beating so loud that it vibrated the street. A smile formed on his face as he saw Jordan waiting out front, talking to the crowd waiting to get in. Jordan saw him and smiled wildly. “AKIHITO!”

   They ran at each other and collided in a rough hug. Takaba was overwhelmed with how much he had missed his college bestie. He looked incredibly different from the last time he had seen him. Long gone was the tall gangly brunette with green eyes and freckles. He had grown into his limbs and then some, attractively lean and fit. His hair was died a dirty blond and undercut with the fringe coming forward. His ears were pierced and his eyes glowed with mirth. Takaba couldn’t help but think that Jordan had gotten severely attractive. Especially in his baggy grey tank under a leather jacket with ripped jeans and combat boots. He looked dangerous.

   Jordan pulled away, holding Takaba at an arm’s length. “Man look at you! You still look like a twink!”

  Takaba lightly punched him. “Shuddup! You look like some thug!”

   Jordan threw his head back and laughed. “Too true. You got me there mate.”    They fell into their secret handshake, both of them delighted neither had forgotten. Jordan then clapped his shoulder, hand falling to the small of his back. “Come on mate, my girls are dying to see the legend.”

   Takaba blushed. “Legend? Yeah right.”

   They went inside and Takaba admired he friend’s club. The whole floor was very spacious and expertly decorated. The entire club was made of reflective surfaces that made rainbows everywhere. It was beautiful with the lights catching off of those surfaces and scattering the room with sparkles. There were small tables gathered around the main stage, which had a generous amount of walk room.

   There were smaller stages with poles and other equipment, and Takaba smiled at the dancers that waved at him. Jordan led Takaba through the dense crowd to the back rooms, where the girls got ready. When the arrived to the door, he knocked loudly. Takaba looked at the star on the door that read: Queens.

    The door cracked open, half of a face peeking through before the door was thrown open. “Jordan baby! Is this our legend?”

   Jordan led Takaba into the room, filled to the brim with performers getting ready. It was a bright room with sparkles and fluff everywhere. Takaba inhaled deeply as he was hit with nostalgia, and it felt like home. 

   “Girls, this is my best mate from college.” Jordan announced as all the ladies in the room turned to pay attention to him. “Akihito, these are my girls.”

   Takaba bowed politely. “Nice to meet you all, please take care of me!”

   They all cooed and awed at the golden beauty before them. One beautifully dark woman with bright pink eyeshadow fanned herself. “Gurl look at all that beautiful golden skin!”

    Another one, asian with huge curly hair. “No way! Look at those gorgeous eyes!”

   Jordan laughed as they all started picking Takaba apart on his appearances. “You wanna do your favorite bit mate?”

   Takaba smiled nervously, rubbing his neck. “It’s been a while, but yeah. Can I go last at least?”

   Jordan nodded. “No problem mate! It’ll be our closer for the night. A special treat for our special guests.”

   Takaba nodded, feeling giddy and excited. “Sweet! I won’t let you down!”

   “Cheers.” Jordan smiled, then headed out. “Take care of him girls!”

   The door closed and Takaba inhaled deeply before turning back to the ladies. “Okay. Anyone got a spare wig?”

    All at once they threw spare wigs at him.

~Asami~

Asami had never ditched an event before, but then again Andrea was a very unique and wild spirit. She’d been bored within the first hour and suggested making an exit before things got even more dreadfully boring. In many ways Andrea made Asami think about Akihito, she was full of free will and stubbornness that he admired. She was a hard worker, and she was also a college student on top of being an actress. She’d caught his eyes when she’d won one of his incredibly difficult scholarships. He felt a sort of fatherly feeling for her, which was startlingly new for the man. But he’d thought she would’ve enjoyed being spoiled for the night. Sadly, he hadn’t counted in how much she really was like Akihito, in that she’d gotten horrifically bored very quickly. So feeling slightly foolish for his bad call, he’d agreed to sneak out and go where she wanted to.

   “How are your classes?” Asami asked politely as they rode in his limo, just cruising to see if anything caught Andrea’s eye.

   She sent him a kind smile. “Great, I’m making a lot of friends. Though I can never be sure if they’re my friend for the clout.”

    He didn’t know what ‘clout’ meant, but he assumed it was one of those young adult things like ‘swag’. “Hmm, it’s probably better to focus on your school work anyways.”

   She gave him an unimpressed look. “College buddies are what college is all about! Friendships can last forever!”

   Asami couldn’t help but think about Kirishima and Suoh, who he’d known for a very long time and considered very close friends. Then he thought about Akihito, with his best friends Takato and Kou. Andrea was right, good friendships could last for long periods of time.

   “Oh hey! I heard about this place!” Andrea said as she scrambled to the other side of the limo to look at the club playing very loud music. “It’s this brand new lgbt club that’s owned by this British dude! It’s becoming like, super popular. A lot of my college friends have gone and said the drag show is absolutely to die for!”

   Asami rose an eyebrow as he peered over to take a look at the club. He hadn’t heard anything of the club, which was odd and slightly frustrating. Why hadn’t Kirishima ever brought it up during his reports? Andrea’s eyes took on a pleading look. “Can we go in? Please Asami-sama?”

   He sighed, already leaning to tap on the com. “Kirishima, get us VIP in that club.”

   “Yes Asami-sama.” Kirishima confirmed, turning the limo over to the curb. A few minutes went by with Andrea practically vibrating in her seat, causing Asami to just chuckle fondly. Then the limo door opened and Kirishima bowed. “The owner, Mr. Miller will personally greet you at the door Asami-sama.”

   He got out, lending a hand to Andrea as she quickly exited the limo in haste. She whipped out her phone from God knows where since she was wearing a skin tight silk gown. “Oh my friends are going to love this!”

   She let Asami lead her to the door as a man in eye raising apparel stepped out. He hardly looked old enough to own a club that was quickly rising in popularity. He smiled brightly and held his arms out in welcome. “Asami Ryuichi, my my a big name coming to my little shindig! Welcome, mi casa es su casa!”

   Asami noted that he spoke perfect Japanese, though with an obvious accent. He nodded. “Thank you for arranging for us on such short notice.”

   Miller just made a ‘psha’ sound, waving a hand dismissively. “Wasn’t any problem. Come in! I even got a very special guest performing tonight! It’s almost like fate for you and your lovely lady to be here tonight.”

   Andrea snorted but seemed to like than young man as he led them past the long line. They stepped inside and Asami was thoroughly impressed by the sheer color everywhere. The club was artfully designed to reflect rainbows everywhere and glisten off the sweat of those dancing. Making them look beautiful and majestic. Miller sat them down at one of the front booths in front of the larger stage. There was a red velvet robe around the booth and Miller smiles cheekily. “It’s so cool to be able to use this so soon.”

   Andrea laughed and plopped down next to Asami. “This is so cool! When will the show start?”

   Miller looked at his phone. “Just about now actually. Enjoy you two!”

   Just as he left, the lights all dimmed as a spot light hit the stage. “Ladies, Gentlemen, and Others! Please take your seats as the show is about to hit!”

   Andrea squealed in excitement as everyone slowly made their ways to their seats. Asami flagged down a server and ordered Bourbon for himself and wine for Andrea.

    Once everyone was settled, whimsical music started.

 

~Takaba~

Takaba was continuously checking on his outfit, worried since it had been since a long time. He couldn’t deny how much he missed it though. How beautiful he felt. His hair was long and golden, curled sensually around his face. Takaba wore expertly applied make up, all aimed to making him very attractive. His eyes were smoky and his eyeliner was winged perfectly. Shimmering gold and pale pink made his eyes practically glow. His limbs were plump with a glossy pink that caught the light. Cheeks were dusted with the right amount of bronzer and blush. 

  It body was like a curvy river of red silk, with a split coming up his left thigh so high, that he wasn’t wearing underwear. The chest piece was baggy, designed that way for looks and it perfectly concealed that Takaba didn’t have breasts. It sagged low though and Takaba wore the stupid necklace that Asami had gotten him. It was an impossibly thin silver chain with a cursive A attached at the end, the corner of the A had a small diamond that sparkled with any light that hit it. The entire necklace was glowing in the light, and Takaba felt that it went perfectly with his outfit. Settling right in the middle of his chest.

   He ran his hands down his sides, the dress giving the illusion of tasteful curves. Nodding to himself he slipped his heels on, sparkling silver pumps with a clear heel. With a deep breath he turned to the ladies, who had gone quiet. “Well?”

   There was silence, then they all exploded at once.

   “MY GORGEOUS DAUGHTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!”

   “I’ve seen an angel in person!”

   “You look like a goddess!”

   Takaba blushed, pushing the curls behind his ear and smiled. “Thanks girls, I haven’t done this in forever, I was scared I lost my touch.”

   A young British lady grasped his hands and gave him a sincere look. “You really are a legend! I’m so happy to be performing with you tonight.”

   Takaba felt very moved, and just nodded.

   Then they all heard: ““Ladies, Gentlemen, and Others! Please take your seats as the show is about to hit!”

   “That’s our cue ladies!” One of them cheered and they all jumped in excitement. “Let’s rock the house tonight!”

   ~~~

Takaba had a nice seat backstage with the other ladies as they went through their acts. The entire experience was wonderful and magical. Some of them did comedy skits that had Takaba almost peeing himself. Other did sexy dances, and others did awe inspiring magic tricks. Then there were some that had very serious talks about lgbt and safety. How to properly do things, and how to support any who were still in hiding. It hit close to home and Takaba had to bite his lip when they talked about people who didn’t accept. Soon enough, it was Takaba’s turn.

   His blood was like ice and he felt out of his body as he stood behind the curtain. He could hear the announcer, Jordan, thanking the people for their attendance, and that they all enjoyed having them. Takaba took that time to calm himself, closing his eyes, and slipping into the persona that had brought him such comfort and confidence. It was like wearing a favorite shirt that one had forgotten they had. Then he open his eyes, a new person.

   “Now those who are all about the drag scene, will recognize this legend. Graced to us like a burning star and disappearing just as fast. A goddess of beauty and sensuality.” As he said those keywords, there were many screams of those who knew exactly who he was talking about. “Ladies...gentlemen...and others...welcome back, our goddess. Precious Anne Divine!”

    The curtain stayed closed for a moment as Precious took the microphone to her lips. She sang in her velvety tones, drawing the crowd in with her mysteriousness and lovely voice. “I put a spell on you.”

   Precious sang, the piano low. As soon as she drew out, “I ain’t lying.”

    The curtains opened to reveal what they had all been pumped up for. The crowd cheered as the piano hit it’s sensual notes, and Precious sauntered out confidently. She held her head high, her shoulders moving with her in graceful movements. She slowed and looked at the crowd, smiling knowingly as a mischievous smile spread across her lips. “You know I can’t stand it, you running around. You know better Daddy.”

   She arched her neck, singing from the soul as she curled and slowly swirled around the stage. All eyes were on her as she made love to the floor. The intimate way she moved her body, her brows furrowed, as if in the throes of pleasure. She made everyone fall in love with her as she made her way to the front of the stage.

   Precious looked down at the VIP section and almost lost herself completely as she saw who was seated there. Takaba was freaking out, that Asami was sitting there in the VIP section of Jordan’s club with that actress. Quickly reigning herself in, she had a moment of pure jealous rage as she stepped off stage, and directly onto Asami’s table. He looked her up and down, calmly. His legs were crossed and he held a glass of Bourbon over his knee delicately. Precious shimmied down to rest on the balls of her feet. 

   Reaching out she walked her fingers from Asami’s knee to his waist. Following her words as she looked him in the eyes. “You know I can’t stand it. You running around.”

    Asami’s eyes were slowly turning black as Precious ran her finger over his belt to the middle. “You know better Daddy.”

   Then she ran her fingers up to his tie, gripping it and pulling it out from under his suit. She used it to yank him forward suddenly. He startled, eyes wide for a second. Precious gingerly ran her index finger up his chin, tilting his head up to look at her. “Because….you’re mine.”

   The piano gave it’s last notes and Precious made her way back to the stage. She did a princess bow as the crowd broke out into cheers and screams. With a delicate wave she made her way back behind the curtain.

    The ladies were waiting in the changing room for Takaba as Jordan thanked everyone once again and explained that the club was now closing. The ladies cheered and gave him hugs as he slipped back into his normal self. They congratulated him on an amazing performance and showed him that Precious Anne Divine was treading on every social media. He just laughed with them and slowly undressed. 

   Jordan came into the changing room as Takaba finally removed everything and was back into his own clothes. He came right up to Takaba and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone cat called and whistled. “You were amazing mate! Gosh were you really something!”

   Takaba just shrugged. “Thanks for letting me do my old thing. It felt good.”

   Jordan clapped him on the back. “And that bit with Asami, man did he look like he jizzed in his pants.”

   Takaba’s good mood suddenly drained out of him as he remembered what he did. Asami had looked so lustful for Precious. For someone, to Asami’s knowledge, wasn’t Takaba. Jordan noticed his expression and was concerned. “Hey mate, something bothering you?”

   He sighed. “I really need to fill you in on some things. You got a minute?”

   Jordan nodded. “For you? Always.”

~Asami~

Asami practically trembled on the ride to drop Andrea off. She’d been so focused on her phone and talking to her friends that she hadn’t noticed how affected he was. Asami stared out the window after she’d safely arrived to her front door. Music played in his head and the smell of roses filled his nose. The golden beauty that had danced on that stage, stealing everyone’s hearts. His Akihito.

   He’d noticed immediately. He wouldn’t have, if he hadn’t seen the necklace that he’d given to Akihito for his birthday. It sparkled proudly in the stage lights, and Asami felt fire burning in his soul once his mind pieced together that it was indeed his beautiful boy up there. He watched, completely in a trance as ‘Precious Anne Divine’ made her way across the floor, dancing and singing with all her heart. Then he saw a split moment, one that no one else would have caught, of Akihito seeing Asami there in the VIP section. It was gone quickly, and Asami saw Akihito’s eyes flicker over to Andrea, who was just in awe. There was jealousy there.

   His breath was stolen from him as Precious made her way down his table, and touched him. Barely touched him, yet set fire to each place she did. Then proceeded to yank him forward, causing his already straining erection to jump with excitement. When Akihito, just Akihito, looked at him so fiercely will saying: Because, you’re mine; Asami knew that Akihito wouldn’t see the light of day for at least a week.

   As soon as his gorgeous boy photographer got home, he was going to do sinful things to him. Akihito would definitely be doing a private performance for him, Asami would see to it.

   When he got to the penthouse, Asami looked to Kirishima as he went to his floor. “Let me know immediately when Akihito gets home.”

   Kirishima bowed. “Yes Asami-sama.”

   Asami went into his penthouse, and already started to make plans for the night as he got his secret room ready.

 

~Takaba~

After letting loose about everything concerning Asami, Takaba felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It felt so good to talk about it with someone that wasn’t Feilong. Jordan looked highly amused at the whole thing, getting over his initial anger about Takaba and Asami’s rocky start.

   “Wow mate, thought you were supposed to capture the drama, not become the drama.” Jordan snorted, taking a sip of his coffee.

   The had relocated to a cafe that was open twenty-four hours, enjoying each other’s company as Takaba filled him in. “I honestly don’t know how all this happened. It just...did.”

   He thought about their first meeting, their ‘first time’, getting kidnapped by Feilong twice, the nightmares after Hong Kong, Sudou Shuu, the penthouse raid, being apart for months. Takaba felt as if no time had passed at all, but truly so much time had. So much time by Asami’s side.

   Jordan just shook his head. “Only you Akihito. I’ll definitely have to really meet this bloke later. Wait, what was that lady doing with him then?”

   Takaba cringed. “Well, he gets invited to a lot of big social events, and our relationship is a secret. So he usually goes with some model or actress.”

   Jordan rose an eyebrow. “And you’re okay with that? He doesn’t...you know?”

   Takaba took a moment to understand what he was saying, but then paled. “No! Never! He would never!”

    He held his palms out in surrender. “Was just wondering.”

    Relenting, Takaba pouted into his iced latte. “Of course I don’t necessarily like it. It doesn’t feel good to see him with someone else like that.” 

   Jordan gave him a sympathetic look. “Have you talked to him about it?”

   Takaba jerked back. “No! That would be so embarrassing!”

   “Why? If he really does care about your feelings, he’d understand.” Jordan downed the rest of his coffee. “Come on, I think it’s time for both of us to head home.”

   Takaba dumped his drink in the trash as he followed Jordan out to the parking lot. “Thanks again for having me. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.”

   Jordan smiled brightly. “Pleasure was all mine mate. Let’s not fall out of touch yeah? Why don’t you continue to stop at the club?”

   Takaba nodded. “That would be great.”

   They shared a hug and their secret handshake before parting with a good night. Takaba took his Vespa home, thinking about falling into bed. He only briefly thought over if Asami was home now, or if he was still club hopping with that actress. Shaking his head he just focused on getting ready for bed, it’d been a very long day.

   When he once again arrived home, he noticed Asami’s shoes at the entrance with slight surprise and a small bit of happiness. He also noticed that the penthouse was completely dark, not a single light on. He hung his jacket on the coat rack after kicking off his shoes, and made his way to the bedroom. It wasn’t until he was partially through the livingroom did Takaba notice that Asami was outside on the patio. Curious, Takaba stepped outside into the crisp night.

   “What are you doing up so late?” Takaba asked lightly.

   Asami raised his tumbler to his lips with a small smirk. “I could ask you the same thing. Isn’t it past your bedtime Akihito?”

   Takaba glared. “I’m not a kid! I can go to bed when I damn well please.”

   Asami just took a sip of his drink. Takaba looked out into the skyline, just enjoying the silence. “Did you have fun?”

   He looked back at Asami. “Fun?”

   “Your little performance?” Asami said with a heavy look in his eyes.

   Takaba froze, a blush quickly taking over his face. “Uh...that is...I uh…”

   Asami set his drink down before stalking forward, causing Takaba to step back. He soon had Takaba pinned against the glass. “You still surprise me Akihito. Drag?”

   He pouted, focusing on something other than those intense gold eyes. “I-It was a college thing. Jordan always wanted to have a lgbt club, he took me to a few shows when we were younger.”

   Asami ran a finger along Takaba’s jaw. “Oh? And you liked it?”

   He practically sank in on himself. “Well...it looked like...fun. S-so I tried it and it felt...great. I felt confident and beautiful. Strong. It helped me a lot.”

    Asami just hummed, leaning in to give Takaba a mind meltingly slow and sensual kiss. Then his lips drifted to Takaba’s ear. “I enjoyed your performance. Very bold of you Akihito.”

    “Well I saw you with that girl and…” Takaba froze, clamping his mouth shut. He’d practically admitted to being jealous.

   Asami chuckled. “Andrea?”

   “Whatever her name is.” Takaba mumbled. 

    “She’s a lesbian.” Asami stated.

    Takaba blinked once, twice. Then he groaned and buried his face in Asami’s chest. He was so damn embarrassed. Asami just laughed lightly before squeezing Takaba close. “You left me high and dry kitten. It’s time to pay up.”

    He quickly threw Takaba over his shoulder, and gave a hard and loud slap to his ass. Takaba yelped and squirmed as he was carried through the penthouse. “Hey! Where...what…where are you doing?”

    Takaba’s eyes widened as he was taken to their room, only to find the secret room open. Asami chuckled. “Where do think Precious?”

 


	2. Not A Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun time with the boys. Also a delightful introduction to someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some positive feedback on my little oneshot, so I decided to just continue this interesting little story. I'll admit I might be a little self-indulgent with some OCs, though everyone seems to love a cool body guard for Takaba in almost all stories. I for one, love Toru from Business As Usual. So here's my shot at a likable character.

Once Takaba and Jordan got back in touch, they were practically inseparable. Once he’d let on that he was still very good friends with Takato and Kou, Jordan flipped shit. He’d also fallen out of contact with those two as well, and soon their once chaotic and wild friendship circle was rekindled in the form of a whack group chat on Snapchat. Throughout the day they would send silly photos and memes to each other that made every day great and entertaining. Even when the everyday media scene was still very lackluster, Takaba was never at a loss for amusement. After Asami had thoroughly showed Takaba his enjoyment of the ‘show’, he’d been swamped with business. More often than not the following week, he wouldn’t return home in favor of staying at work to keep things in order.  Towards the middle of the week he’d had to fly out to God knows where for God knows what.

   When Saturday rolled around, he’d mentioned maybe meeting up to relax and it’d led to the four of them meeting at a karaoke bar. Once Takaba got off his Vespa, he stopped when he heard a light shuffle and sighed. Without turning around he looked up into the night sky in exasperation. “Try not to be too obvious will you? Takato and Kou still don’t know about Asami.”

    It was the bodyguard that Asami had slapped on his lover. He was an American, which had highly amused Takaba at first as he wasn’t used to seeing many Americans in Japan. At least the ‘not touristy’ parts of Japan. The man was fairly young, appearing almost Takaba’s age, though he’d never asked. With red hair and green eyes, Takaba was surprised he didn’t attract more attention with his foreignness. However he proved to be a master of stealth, even to Takaba’s standards. Every now and then he would make his presence known, which Takaba quickly learned was basically him saying: Remember I’m always here. Don’t do anything stupid or I’ll be forced to intervene. He couldn't remember his name, and he didn’t speak much.

    Takaba’s phone dinged with a message. He looked at his phone.

    Redheaded Ninja: Stop talking to thin air, you look mental.

    As a matter of fact Takaba had actually never heard him talk. He looked over his shoulder and saw that indeed no one was there.

   Takaba: Piss off.

   He pocketed his phone and went inside to meet with the gang. Soon they were all horribly drunk and singing terribly to anime and other hype pop songs. In a semi-conscious haze through his drunken stupor, he thanked his past self for setting his SnapChat to private for friends only as his story was surely very interesting at the moment.

   Takato was hiccuping into his bottle. “And remember our senior year?”

   Kou bust out in a fit of giggles. “Fucking senior year! Hehe, I remember senior year.”

   Jordan shook his head. “Senior year...ugh that alcoholic haze? How could I forget? Fucking hangovers and morning exams constantly.”

   Takaba snorted. “Blazed galore. Remember when Jordan was so drunk he went running up and down the corridor of the dorm naked as hell?”

    “Screaming, ‘Olympics here I come!’.” Takato laughed with a hand on his stomach. “Oh man that was priceless.”

   Jordan blushed bright red. “Oh yeah! What about that time that Takaba showed up to class high as hell, and when the professor asked him a question he said ‘I’m not the professor, how the fuck would I know?’.”

    They burst into hysterics as they continued to recall their senior year mischievousness. It was a miracle they hadn’t been banned from the school with the stunts they pulled. Soon they decided they’d had enough to drink as they started to have difficulty talking to each other coherently. Takaba had a sobering moment as he realized: Shit all of us are too drunk to drive home.

   Reluctantly he pulled out his phone and drunkenly messaged his redheaded mystery of a bodyguard.

  
  


~Oliver~

Oliver’s phone vibrated in his pocket, as he’d expected it to at some point. When he looked down at his phone he couldn’t help but smirk at his young master’s drunken message.

   Mini Asami: 2 dunk 2 dive. Neeed eide.

   He sighed and contacted Kirishima. 

  Oliver: Mr. Kirishima, Takaba and his friends are rather intoxicated. I’ll need a vehicle so I may transport them safely home.

    2nd Boss: Roger that, I’ll send someone to your location immediately.

    With that Oliver sent a quick message to Takaba saying that a ride for he and his friends was on the way. He put his phone away and continued to remain vigilant in the shadows. He remembered the first time he’d come to Sion, and how his initiation had gone down.

~Flashback~

Oliver had been a bartender at one of the many clubs in Tokyo, one of the flashy ones that snobby rich people came to forget their pathetic home problems and yakuzas quietly talked amongst themselves. It was high in the skyline and expertly decorated with dim lights for the mood and shiny shit for the rich. He wasn’t a talker, which didn’t ever bother his patrons since he proved to be a great listener. Much to the enjoyment of many a beautiful woman or bachelor looking for a good vent.

   It’d been a regular night, and he’d gotten word from his boss that two big fish would be in the house that night. And he meant Big Fish. So Oliver had been observant as Asami Ryuichi and some high up Minister came up to the bar. The entire floor seemed to become deathly silent as the men made their way to two lazy boys near the giant windows. Far out of hearing range of anyone.

    One of their men had come up to get their drinks, someone he’d soon learn was named Kirishima Kei. Oliver had made their rather plain drinks and continued to secretly observe their goings on with interest. It was a long visit, and Oliver noticed that one of the Minister’s men seemed to get a look in his eyes. 

   No one else seemed to notice it, as they were focused on the two main men. But Oliver noticed the man posted at the door, and saw the intent and resolve settle in his eyes. His eyes zeroed in on the ear piece in his ear, something that all the men had. He’d seen how it lit up when one of them communicated with another. Though when they did that, all their earpieces lit up at the same time. However, at some point, only that one man’s earpiece lit up. Oliver noticed the slight twitch in his jaw. It didn’t seem good. His suspicions were confirmed when the man’s eyes intently watched Asami, then his eyes darted to the window to something beyond.

   When the man with glasses came back for another round of drinks, he calmly grabbed a napkin and a pen from his apron. As the man set down the empty glasses, Oliver wiped down the counter from the perspiration with an unnecessary amount of napkins, the one with the note on top. When he took to glasses away, he stared intently into the man’s eyes before flickering them down pointedly at the note and went to ‘make’ the drinks. He glanced to make sure the man was reading the note.

**‘The man next to the door just received a message none of the other guards did. He’s awfully focused on your boss and he’s been subtly glancing out the window to the other building.’**

    Oliver saw the man’s face turn pale, but otherwise he showed no emotion. He hastily pulled out his phone, shooting off a message with lightning speed. Oliver saw half of the men stationed at various places on the floor look to their phones. Then he personally went up to Asami, no drink in hand, and leaned in to whisper something.

   Oliver watched as the man at the door grew tense and his eyes once again focused across the street. Soon two other men came through the door and yanked the guard through it. It was done so quickly, so quietly, that none of the other patrons had noticed. Asami seemed to address the rat with the Minister, who grew visibly angry, though he saw that it wasn’t he who had ordered a hit on Asami.

   Their meeting came to a close and they parted with a firm handshake. The Minister and his men left, leaving Asami with his own behind. Oliver watched as Asami came up to the bar, pulling out one of the barstools and staring interestedly at Oliver. He just blinked back while wiping a glass dry.

   “You have a very watchful eye young one.” Asami started, his voice surprisingly deep to Oliver. He’d never saw any clips on television of the man speaking, though Oliver had seen him on the screen many times before. You lived under a rock if you didn’t know who Asami Ryuichi was. 

    Oliver just blinked and set the cup down, grabbing another one and making Asami his drink. He handed it over quietly and continued to dry cups. Asami took it delicately, still staring at him. “How did you manage to notice something my guards did not?”

    He set down the cup carefully, grabbing out his pad and pen. He quickly scribbled: **I’m observant.**

    Asami’s eyes scanned over the note and he snorted, raising the drink to his lips. “I’m sure being mute makes you more keen to watch and listen.”

    Oliver didn’t bother to correct Asami on being mute. He didn’t want to explain why he just simply didn’t talk,  _ hadn’t  _ talked in years. Instead he wrote an answer on his pad:  **There’s more to notice when you’re not busy running your damn mouth all the time.**

   Asami seemed highly amused as he let out a light chuckle. “Is that what I’m doing young one?”

**You don’t seem the type to speak needlessly.**

   His eyes flashed with appreciation. “My you are observant.”

   The man with glasses came up to the bar then and offered a slight bow. “I have to express my gratitude for your watchful eye. Without you, I’m sure we’d be in a rather messy situation.”

**Your boss would be dead you mean.**

   Asami rose an eyebrow. “You’re rather blunt young one. Careful, someone might not like that. Then your family would miss you.”

**No ‘family’ of mine would notice.**

   “You do seem out of the ordinary,” Asami mused. “Tell me, what is an American doing in Japan? You write well in Japanese. Have you been here long?”

**Had a dead end life, threw a dart at a map like I was one of those crack head craft wives on Pinterest and it landed on Japan. Been here ever since, living a dead end life in another country. Figures.**

   Asami chuckled and the man with glasses had to smother a smirk. “I can use a keen eye as yours.”

   Oliver rose an eyebrow.  **Do I need a resume?**

“I like him already.” The man in glasses said.

 

~End Flashback~

Oliver helped Takaba and his friends stumble out of the bar, acting as an Uber driver. Though his friends were so drunk it didn’t seem to matter the oddity of an Uber driver going out of their way to find his customers in a crowded bar. The driver was a female named Yuri, one of the very few females guards Asami had on his team. She was blonde and pretty, though hardly spoke either. They got along well for colleagues.

   They listened distantly as Takaba and his friends rambled incoherently in the back of the SUV, all almost to the point of throwing up. Oliver quietly hopped that they would wait until they were in the comfort of their own restrooms to barf.

   “I’m so lonely!” Takaba suddenly declared with a heavy slur to his voice.

   “Noooooo!” Takato cried back. “Don be lonely! Why lonely?”

   Takaba buried his head in Jordan’s shoulder. “Miss my boyfriend.”

   Oliver and Yuri smothered twin giggles as Takaba embarrassed himself. The drunk idiot just outed himself to his drunk friends. Though he doubted any of them would remember.

   Then he saw in the rearview mirror that Kou had his phone up like he was recording. Well, they’d surely remember later. He pulled out his own phone and shot out a message.

   Oliver: Heads up, Mr. Takaba and his friends are drunk beyond belief and Mr. Kou is catching Mr. Takaba cry about missing his ‘boyfriend’ on video. Expect emotional constipation within the next few days.

   Boss Man: Appreciated. Make sure they get home safely.

   Oliver: Already in route to respective homes.

~Takaba~

Takaba woke up and immediately wished he was dead, cause he felt like he was already dying. Slowly and agonizingly rolling over onto his back he rubbed his forehead and swallowed. He could already feel the sour taste in his mouth as his saliva quickly built up. With a angry toss of the blankets he stomped to the restroom and proceeded to regret his life.

   He must’ve been too out of it to hear his guard come into the room, because next thing he knew, the redhead was there with sprite and pills. Shakily he took the pills and sipped leisurely on the soda. The man, whatever the hell his name was, left without a word and Takaba laid on his side on the floor after flushing the toilet. The tiles were pleasantly cool so he decided to stay there for a moment longer.

   What felt like minutes later he heard a familiar chuckle and all the lights of the bathroom flicker on. He groaned, disoriented but feeling significantly better. His mouth tasted horrible and stale. Takaba sat up to see Asami leaning against the bathroom door frame. 

   “Party too hard?” He asked with an amused smile.

   Takaba groaned and closed his eyes. “Go to hell.”

   Asami laughed and helped Takaba up. “According to Oliver, you’ve been passed out here for seven hours.”

   He frowned. “Who the fuck is Oliver?”

   Asami rose an eyebrow. “Your bodyguard?”

   Takaba blinked. “So that’s the bastard’s name--wait...seven hours? I laid down like ten minutes ago.”

   Asami just shook his head. Takaba shakily brushed his teeth for a good while, and for extra measure, swished around a mouthful of Listerine. Asami picked up Takaba bridal style, who was too out of it to protest. He was carried back to the bedroom and laid down carefully. 

   Through half open eyes he watched Asami spray air freshener in the bathroom and light a candle. Then he walked out of the room, and Takaba decided to close his eyes. A minute or two later Asami lightly taped him and he turned to see a glass of ice water. Takaba practically drank the whole cup before settling back down.

   Asami ran his hands through his blond fringe and shook his head. “Idiot.”

   “Shuddup.” Takaba mumbled before falling back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive typos, I kinda just go with the flow while typing, as I type very fast so I often times miss little mistakes. I'll go back sometimes and fix them, though I'm sure ya'll know what I mean when reading through. Thank you loves!


	3. I LOVE HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans and embarrassment all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time for a short chapter. Just a little bit of fun between friends and some trouble?

Takaba finally had an interesting scoop on a couple a criminals that were going around vandalizing various properties and writing their ‘symbol’ on everything they did. From what Takaba could find out it was most likely a group of high school students with a mix of college students. He’d asked around, and stopped by the establishments that had been tagged. Asking about the number of assailants and just what they wanted.

   So he’d studied their patterns and pinpointed the general area that they might tag next. No one had taken the time to track them down, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Mitari get the scoop first. So he’d posted up late in the evening, at a great vantage point that he could see most of the block.

    He was snacking on his pocky as he tapped around idly on his phone. He mentioned to Jordan that he was on a light stake out and the man was adamant on joining him to see how his job worked. An hour or so later, the door to the roof stairwell burst open and Jordan popped out with a grocery bag of snacks.

    “The fun has arrived!” He sang, shutting the door behind himself. “Thank you very much.”

   Takaba smirked and motioned him over. “Careful you idiot, you’ll blow my cover.”

   Jordan looked at his little set up and sat down. “How long have you been posted here?”

   Takaba rummaged through the bag and pulled out some chips. “Few hours.”

   Jordan looked horrified. “Hours? Does it really take that long?”

   Takaba munched on the chips. “Yeah, sometimes I’ll stake out for days. It’s not like the movies where it only takes a couple of minutes with a cut scene and then a ‘there they are!’.”

   Jordan rolled his eyes, then looked over the edge. He pointed. “Are those the people you’re looking for?”

   Takaba looked and then grabbed his camera. “Hell yeah! Get down, stay quiet.”

   Jordan flopped to the ground and watched as Takaba started taking pictures of the rather large group of obvious young adults. Most were carrying around bats that were spray painted neon colors and they wore masks that were also colored similarly. Jordan leaned over and whispered, “Think they watched a little too much of The Purge?”

   Takaba snorted and started snapping photos as they skipped around, smashing in car windows and spray painting along the way. He quickly sent a tip off message to his police connections and watched them wreak havoc. One of them must’ve had a speaker because loud dubstep music was playing loudly out in the streets. Jordan shook his head. “Damn idiots.”

    He smiled as he caught them in action as a few of them spray painted a little restaurant. He was about to wrap it up when Takaba heard a loud and echoing pop. He froze as all the members of the gang stopped and turned down their music. Takaba turned slowly to see Jordan frozen, laying on his back. He’d rolled over and effectively popped all the chips in the plastic bag. It’d echoed loudly from the rooftop.

   Takaba glared at Jordan as he nervously laughed. “I’m going to kill you.”

   “Did you hear that?” Someone from below asked.

   “I definitely did.” Another answered.

   “It came from over there, spread out and find out what it was.” A commanding voice sounded out in the night.

   “I think it came from up there.”

   Takaba decided it was time to pack up and quickly gathered his gear together, hissing at Jordan to grab the snacks. They quickly stomped down the steps and to the lobby. As they neared the back exit, people from the gang came pouring in. They both skidded to a stop and turned to go out the front door, only to see more members pour in.  

   Shit, things were about to get very interesting. Takaba tried to play off the very obvious, and waved. “Hey, how are y'all doing?”

   Their leader, looked down at the snack bag in Jordan’s hand and glared. “Ever heard that being nosey isn’t polite?”

   Act called out, Takaba sneered. “Neither is vandalizing hardworking establishments.”

   He smirked. “Don’t worry, we’ll teach you some manners.”

   Takaba pursed his lips, reminded that they were indeed surrounded. He looked to Jordan. “You stretched out?”

   He smiled. “Not a bit.”

   There was a second of stale silence, then all at once everyone broke into a run. Takaba and Jordan were laughing off their asses as they stomped up the steps, though the situation they were in was concerning. As soon as they burst through the roof door, Jordan turned and threw the bag full of snacks at the chasers, causing one of them to flinch back and tumble down the stairs. They effectively took everyone down with them.

   They sprinted towards the edge of the roof and Takaba smiled wildly. “Think you can make it?”

   “We’ll see!” Jordan laughed back.

    Together they ran as fast as they could, then leapt off the roof with a mighty push. They screamed like girls as they were in a free fall and quickly caught onto the fire escape on the other building. For a moment they just grinned at each other before climbing down to sprint off. Losing the gang altogether as they could hear police sirens in the very near distance. They agreed that the night would be perfect with some greasy fast food.

   Takaba was completely blissed, his camera was fine and he was riding an adrenaline high. He felt a stab of nostalgia of the times that he, Jordan, and the others would get into stupid mischief. He couldn’t help but look over at Jordan as he talked about whatever he was talking about.

    He’d come a long way from the awkward lgbt kid that lacked confidence or direction. Takaba thought back on his past self and realized that he too had changed a lot, despite never really realizing it. Then he was hit with how drastic his life had changed indeed. Asami was the huge curve in that change. The man was just his own gravitational pull, like everything revolved around him, and soon that’s what Takaba’s life did. He wondered if it felt the same for Asami.

   Sure he knew that the man had deep feelings for Takaba, feelings that neither of them had truly discussed. Though it felt like the didn’t truly need too, it was just...blatantly obvious. Though it hadn’t always been to Takaba and he was often wondering just what Asami kept him around for. It took him a while to learn that despite Asami’s cool indifference to mostly everything, he was secretly just as awkward about those things as Takaba was. The only difference was that Asami was the master of poker faces and diversion. 

   Somehow, Takaba thought as they reached the little fast food joint that had the best damn stir fry ever, I always circle back to Asami in my thoughts.

   Jordan rose an eyebrow as they sat in their old favorite booth. “You alright there? You’ve been pretty spacey.”

   Takaba smiled sheepishly. “Yeah I was just thinking about somethings.”

   “Your boyfriend’s prick?” 

   He turned bright red and his mouth popped open in shock. “Jordan! Shut up! No I was not!”

   Jordan just laughed at his immaturity and shook his head. “You’re still so easy to rile up, it’s funny.”

   Takaba pouted and drank his water aggressively. “You’re still a little shit too!”     “I’m not so little anymore mate.” Jordan said with pride. “I’ve leveled up.”

   He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Yeah yeah, you’re hot shit now I get it.”

   “So how are you and Salami anyways?” Jordan asked genuinely.

   Takaba blushed. “Fine. We’re fine.”

   Jordan gave a knowing smile. “Do ma and pa know about your hunky future hubbie?”

   His blushed deepened violently and he choked on his water, coughing. “HUSBAND?”

   Jordan cackled. “You to are obviously going to get married and have beautiful children!”

   He pounded his chest and shook his head. “You’re nuts. And no, they don’t know.”

   Jordan and his friends always called each other’s parents Mom and Dad, as they were so close. To all the parents, it was enduring and touching. “Yeah well you should tell them.”

   Takaba shrugged. “I don’t know…”

   Jordan smiled. “Well you’re in love with this dude, they should be in the loop.”

   Takaba covered his face. “Ugh! Shut up don’t use the ‘L’ word around me!”

   “Why? You used it pretty well the other day.” Jordan snickered, pulling out his phone.

   “What are you talking about?”

   Jordan slid his phone over and Takaba saw a dark grainy video. He pressed play and realized it was the day they went drinking. They were chattering away loudly in the back of the SUV with slurring words and gibberish sentences.

   That was until Takaba declared: “I’m so lonely!”

   “Noooooo!” Takato shouted back to him. “Don’ be lonely! Why lonely?”

   Takaba declared with a voice that sounded like he was close to crying. “Miss my boyfriend.”

   Present time Takaba’s mouth dropped open in horror. He’d drunkenly told his two friends that he had a boyfriend, and it was on fucking video. A SnapChat video no less, where people from high school and college followed them. 

   “Boyfriend!” Kou giggled, the camera shaking wildly. “GAAAAY! AKIHITO IS GAY!”

   Takato and Jordan cackled as Takaba tried to hit them. Takaba smacked Kou. “M’not gay! I only love him. Only him. I LOVE ASAMI!”

   They all laughed to the point of wheezing as Takaba started to sob, tears pouring down his face. Jordan said in English: “Why ya crying mate?”

   “I love him so much!” Takaba replied in sloppy drunk English. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs, like he was being murdered. “I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!”

   “Jesus calm down.” Takato giggled in equally drunken English.

    Takaba set the phone down and started to bang his head on the table. “Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.”

   Jordan just laughed. “Hey gimme your phone real quick?”

   Confused, Takaba handed over his phone. Jordan looked through real quick, then picked up his own phone and typed away. He then started giggling. He turned his phone to show Takaba.

   In the messaging app was: TBDB

   Jordan: Heya! This is Akihito’s best mate! Thought you might find this interesting.

   Takaba saw that the drunken video was sent and he frowned. “Who’s TBDB?”

   “Takaba’s Big Dick Boyfriend.” 

   Takaba screamed bloody murder. 

~Asami~

Asami was typing away on his Surface, looking through reports when his phone vibrated on the desk next to his arm. He picked it up without looking around from the screen, assuming it was  Kirishima. After finishing the sentence he was on he looked at his phone. An unknown number had texted him, which immediately put him in red alert. It was his private phone number, only certain people had that number and he only kept it on him because Akihito texted him through that number.

   He opened his phone and saw that it was a friend of Akihito’s. Jordan Miller to be exact. He looked at the message and then clicked on the video. Within a few minutes Asami couldn't help but laugh at the expense of his lover

~Mystery Man~

His stupid nephew came into his office to complain about some equally idiot twinks that had been snooping on them as they did their ridiculous vandalizing. He wasn’t even paying attention as he was going through reports. Eventually he decided to just have a few of his men rough the two twinks up before his nephew talked his ear off.

   His nephew handed over the wallet that must’ve slipped out of one of the twink’s pockets. He flipped it open to see some blond punk smiling up at him. The name on the ID tag was Jordan Miller, so he was an exotic little thing. The picture in the little picture holder was of Jordan and someone the underworld knew well.

   “Well well, if it isn’t Asami’s little boytoy.”

   “What?” His idiot nephew said. 

   He glared. “I’m not surprised you don’t know who you had in your grasp. Get out of here punk, you have school tomorrow.”

   His nephew pouted and left. After a moment he looked at the foreign name and recalled something familiar about it. In his reports, there was an lgbt club that was rising in popularity owned by a British punk named Jordan. Interesting.

 


	4. Get Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is working on a major undercover job, though who is really getting played here? Also, some fun frisky times with dear Asami.

Akihito had been tracking a heavily suspected drug dealer for the past two weeks, and was so close. It was one of the uncommon jobs where he worked hand in hand with the police. He wasn’t the average day drug dealer, no he was higher above that. A small time criminal lord, though nowhere near Asami’s level. Though he did prove to be a rather large nuisance, so Akihito proposed that he’d get evidence of his activities to his cop friends. In return, he got large credit for helping put him behind bars. The story would be great too. Of course Akihito begrudgingly had to inquire if the said individual was tangled with Asami in anyway. It was almost comical how offended Asami had been that Akihito would even think an ‘imbecile’ like him was affiliated with his business. Akihito blocked out his self righteous rant and only heard: He’s free game.

   He’d followed the man around for hours and days, seeing his patterns and habits. However, he proved to be smarter than Asami gave him credit for. Never once was Akihito able to capture any evidence of the man doing any dealings or any of his men doing anything nefarious. So he figured he’d have to go one on one with the man.

   From the women he paraded around, the man-- Hideaki Yamari--was thought to be straight until proven otherwise. After all, Asami paraded around with nothing but beautiful women, but Akihito had taken a look at his BDSM collection and realized Asami must be gay. Though nothing has ever been clarified, nor would Akihito really feel like asking.

    So after some connections and tip offs, he knew that Yamari was going to be at some fancy little bar. Akihito decided that it was time to bring out the big guns, in the form of a golden wig and sinful pumps. He’d texted Jordan to let him know that he was on a potentially dangerous case, as well as Oliver to not get in the way unless strictly necessary. As an afterthought, he texted Asami to let him know he probably wouldn’t be home until very late.

    Ball and Chain: Don’t do anything stupid.

   Akihito: Fuck you I’m full of genius ideas.

   He’d gone shopping earlier and picked up a soft pink blouse with ruffles and a small bow. His legs were complemented with skin tight waist height black slacks that ended just above his ankles. On his feet were plain beige pumps with a cute strap. He checked his delicate makeup and then headed to the bar with a small clutch and a voice recorder disguised as a cute hand sanitizer bottle. 

    The bar was nice, nothing too fancy but nothing the average day worker would go to. Certainly not Akihito, and especially on his own. However Precious was just there for a wind down drink and didn’t mind the eyes that were on here as she entered the bar. She made her way to the bar, settling down on a stool and smilingly charmingly at the bartender.

   “Whisky and coke please.” She said when he stared at her with a blush on his cheeks. Akihito was more of a beer person, Precious was sensual and dangerous. She sipped on her drink, scrolling through her phone as she leisurely relaxed. At the moment she was just texting the group chat, and laughed with Kou and Takato requested a picture. Jordan joined in and they soon bombarded the chat asking for a snap of her. Giggling she positioned her hair over one shoulder and posed sensually for the camera.

   “That out to make a rather nice picture.” A male voice said beside her.

   Precious turned and saw that it was her man, Yamari. He was good looking, tall for a Japanese man, and aging very well. He had a strong jawline and sharp eyes, with a widows peak and hair that had a wave to it. It was somewhat carelessly combed back, not gelled in place, but it worked for him.

   Precious smiled beautifully up at him as he took the seat next to her. “Why thank you. My friends just want to see me sitting here all by myself, dolled up for the night.”

    He smiled back, and Precious was taken back by how genuine and charming it was. “My, is this pretty angel winding down for the night?”

   Precious blushed and set down her phone, taking a drink from her glass. “You can say that yes. Nothing like a relaxing atmosphere, and a nice drink.”

   Yamari had a flirtatious glint in his eyes. “And perhaps good company.”

   Precious was surprised with the ease to which Yamari eased charm and control. She knew that in no time, he would be rising quickly to the top with the way he handled himself.  She just let her rosy lips curl in a sly grin. “Good company is always a bonus.”

 

~Later in the night~

They’d talked for a very long time, slowly edging closer together. Precious had been very careful about her alcohol consumption, and noticed that Yamari drank carefully too. So she wouldn’t be getting a drunken confession out of him. At one point he’d gotten close enough to have a hand over hers on the bar top, his index finger slowly drawing out circles. When the night started to draw on, Precious decided to maybe push the conversation in the direction she wanted it to go. She mentioned some of her friends were letting loose with certain chemicals and that she had been slightly curious.

   Yamari’s eyebrow rose slightly as he took a slow drink from his glass. “Now what does an angel like you want to do with dangerous things like that?”

    Precious bit her pillowy lip and shrugged. “They make it seem so fun. Especially when coupled with other, intimate situations.”

   Akihito already knew what having sex under the influence was like, what with that semi-embarrassing incident with Asami. Though he could never bring himself to regret it, the sex had been on a whole other level. However when he brought up doing it again with Asami, he hadn’t been very happy. He didn’t like having sex under the influence.

   Yamari seemed to think over what she said and reached forward, toying with one of her curls. “It’s a intense line to toe my angel. Perhaps you should focus on the more vanilla.”

   Precious pouted a little, lowering her voice to sound pleading in a way. “Maybe I like intense.”

   She got him, hook line and sinker. Precious could visibly see the expression in his eyes change, the control in his body close to snapping. To Precious’s disappointment, he gathered himself together and just gently withdrew from her. “These things need to be eased into angel.”

    Precious was losing patience, though she would never let it show. She just smirked, leaning forward and plucking the pen from the bartender’s apron. He spluttered and blushed but she ignored him and wrote down her number on a napkin. She got up from the stool and placed the money for her tab on the bar top. Precious leaned forward and put the napkin with her number in Yamari’s breast pocket.

   To top it all off, she brought her lips close to his ear and gave him a light kiss on his cheek bone. “Call me if you ever want to get intense.”

   With that, she withdrew and left the bar with a sway to her hips. When she got outside though her expression dropped to one of irritation and anger. Dammit! Why did he have to be such a tough nut to crack? Precious knew that she would’ve gone in circles all night at the pace they were going, so she had to extend her plans. 

   Stopping down the block from bar she whipped out her phone. She was frustrated, tipsy, and wanted to see Asami to rant. 

   Akihito: Hey pick me up, I wanna go to Sion.

   Foreign Dude: On my way.

  Then she texted the group chat: Well he’s smarter than I gave him credit for. Will probably take a few more dates and me batting my eyes to get him to slip.

   Almost immediately after she sent that message, Oliver rolled around in a slick black car and she hopped in the back seat. She looked at him in the rearview mirror. “That was quick.”

   He just gave her a look and then focused back on the road. Weirdo.

 

~Mystery Man~

He walked into his condo and put his wallet and cufflinks in the little entryway bowl. Finally he was able to toe off his shoes and sit down on his comfortable couch. Once he slid off his jacket, laying it carefully over the armrest he settled down. He picked up his tablet from its place on the wooden coffee table, turning on the TV and fireplace in the process and relaxing. He flipped through reports that his second in command sent him, and the occasional ranting message from his annoying nephew.

   After downing more liquor, he set the tablet down and stared unseeingly at whatever was on TV. There was a moment of stillness before he reached to his jacket and pulled out a certain napkin from the breast pocket. He saw the curly script of: Precious, and the scrawl of a number.

   A sadistic smile spread across his lips as he thought about the night. He pulled his tablet back up and clicked through reports until he got to the one he wanted. It was a picture of the very same girl, only with far more glamorous attire. She was laughing delightedly, however it was the man next to her that Yamari was focused on. The blond British foreigner was raising a drink in the air, an arm wrapped around Precious as he was flashing a mischievous smirk. Jordan Miller, a pretty little thing with a sensually edgy fashion.

   A connection to Takaba Akihito. 

 

~Akihito~

Many eyes were on her as she walked through the office hallways to Asami’s office. A couple of heads popped out to follow her as she made her way through. Kirishima and Suoh had come out of their own offices just down from Asami’s their heads bent over a tablet in Kirishima’s hands. As they came closer they both looked up at the sound of heels. 

   Precious shot them a sharp smile. “Evening boys.”

   Kirishima stood ramrod straight. “Who the fu--”

   His eyes flickered behind her and Precious already knew that Oliver had tailed her silently from the parking lot. His eyes refocused on the girl in front of him. “Takaba-sama?”

   Precious walked past them, to Asami’s door. She pulled the handle and gave them a cheeky air kiss and went inside. She managed to see Kirishima’s absolutely flabbergasted expression just before and it’d been amazing.

   Asami looked up from his laptop, surprise in his eyes at the sight of her. She felt on top of the world, sensually pushing herself from the door. “Excuse me Asami-sama, I’ve come to ask for a raise.”

   Precious could see that Asami’s eyes almost immediately darkened with lust, and the unusual playfulness from Akihito was a pleasant shock. But Akihito was Precious, and Precious was confident and beautiful. Fun and flirty.

   “Oh, and just how were you going to persuade me to give you one?” Asami played along, closing his laptop.

   She put a thoughtful finger to her lips as she swayed forward, pretending to think it over. “Hmm, I’m sure I can think of something Asami-sama.”

   He reclined back as Precious took a seat on his desk, pulling her legs over so they dangled over the desk just in front of him. He had an intense look in his eyes, watching her carefully. “Why don’t you tell me some of your ideas then?”

   She leaned back on her hands, back arched. “Well Asami-sama, I could always wrap my pretty lips around you as you hold firm to the back of my neck and just take what you want.”

   Asami shifted.

   “Or I could lay over this desk, as you hold onto my hips and hold my head down.”

   His hand on the arm rest curled into a fist.

   “Maybe I could lay on my back instead, and you can have your hands wrapped around my throat.”

   He smirked. 

   Precious bit her lip. “What scenario do you like best Asami-sama?”

   Asami stood, pinning her against the desk. “Why limit myself to one?”

   One moment Precious was on her back, head tilted back with Asami’s hand supporting the back of her neck. He was hot and heavy in her mouth, and she could feel the bulge in her throat from how big he was. She could tell he was admiring it as he would switch between snapping forward endlessly to drawing almost all the way out and slowly pushing back in. Listening to his lover whimper either way.

   The next moment her hands were wrapped around the edge of the desk and held on for dear life as her legs were close to giving out. Asami had never gone so hard, so fast, so brutally before. Akihito couldn’t think anymore, as all he could do was struggle to breathe and sob as hot tears spilled down his face. His chest was tight and his mind was nothing but white heat. The feel of Asami’s hand holding him down by the back of the neck was the only thing keeping him grounded besides what was happening to his lower body.

   At some point Asami had removed Akihito’s wig, right along with the cap. His hair was wild and stringy with sweat. He was sure he was quite the sight to behold, with makeup surely ruined and the water proof mascara struggling to do its job. Akihito was on his back, legs over Asami’s shoulders and hands wrapped around his neck. Also at some point Asami had ripped his black slacks apart, having them previously around his knees. One half clung to the top of his thigh and the other was pooled around his ankle. Akihito’s blouse was somewhere and Asami had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. 

    Then Akihito was officially out of his mind, as the next moment his hands had been tied behind his back with Asami’s tie. He was face down in the man’s seat, backside in the air. Asami had his belt folded in his hand, the other caressing Akihito’s back. Akihito would cry out and buck every time the leather belt would come down and hit his skin. He couldn’t see anymore, and his back and butt were a stinging mass. He couldn’t even speak anymore as he just whined and whimpered, leaking more than he ever had before.

   There was no sense of time, or even how many times he’d come, or how many more positions they found themselves in. It ended with Akihito with his back on the seat of the chair, hands still tied, and Asami hunching over him. 

     Akihito must’ve passed out at some point, because the next thing he knew, was that he was waking up with Asami’s jacket covering him and sitting in the man’s lap. His chest was rested against Asami’s and his legs stuck out on either undersides of the armrests. Asami was clicking away on his laptop, and just held a hand to Akihito’s back as he stirred.

   He blinked and looked around. When he located his phone on the desk he reached and grabbed it, tucking himself back into Asami. Too tired to be embarrassed. 

    He had a new message from an unknown number: Still want to get intense angel?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it loves! Someone mentioned that I referred to Akihito as Takaba too much or wondering why I did that. Honestly I don't know why I did that so much. Whenever I talk about his character I always referred to him as Takaba, and having his friends call him Akihito wasn't that weird to me. Whatever though, I fixed it for this chapter. Maybe I'll go back and fix the previous chapters.


End file.
